


Di'Nozzo stays over

by TemptedForTea



Series: Tibbs (NCIS) [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony DiNozzo, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Tibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptedForTea/pseuds/TemptedForTea
Summary: ~~~Updated Again! Thanks to obscureshipyard for their awesome edits!! ~~~“No you can’t stay at my place DiNozzo, remember last time?” Season 1 Episode 10My take on what happened 'last time', when Di'Nozzo was "more immature and distracted" I believe it was. ^^Loosely related to my previous work in the series, but they can be read separately.Newbie Fanfic Author here - Comments / Critique welcome!
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Tibbs (NCIS) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720099
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

To Tony’s surprise, Gibbs followed up with his previous sex-infused promise of a private location. Once the case ended, he invited Tony over for some late night drinks. 

Although they had been 'intimate' for some time now, there was an unspoken rule that their relationship didn't go beyond the stolen minutes that it took for them to get off together. Tony wasn't really sure what had changed ( _if_ something changed?), but he was trying to not think about it too hard. He liked their current arrangement, but with the promise of more… he wasn't sure he could keep up the 'no-strings-attached' gig.

He groaned with that realization, he hated it when chicks acted like that and now here he was - and even worse since he was just going to Gibbs’ place. _‘Gibbs might as well have sent me a 'Netflix n' chill?' text, if he had known what that meant.’_ He admonished himself as he parked in front of Gibbs’ place.

Tony gave himself a light slap on the face to snap out of it as he walked up to Gibbs' plain door, carrying some beer he picked up on the way over. He had been here before, but only fleetingly, in order to grab Gibbs for a case. He knocked a few times, and when Gibbs didn't answer, as expected, he let himself in and walked towards the basement. 

"Hey Boss." Tony managed to say casually when he saw Gibbs leaned over his boat. "I brought some beer". The basement was filled with the frame of his boat, as usual, work tables covered in tools, and cabinets covering the walls. Definitely a very Gibbs’ area, but a part of him that Tony didn’t get to know in their usual relationship. That thought made his stomach turn a little. 

"Hey, Tony." Gibbs responded, looking over with a soft smile that made Tony's breath catch. "If you want to put the beer in the fridge, I'll be up in a sec."

"S..sure thing." Tony stuttered and cursed himself inwardly as he went to find the kitchen. A rare Gibbs smile is all it took to throw him off. He managed to find the kitchen without issue, and grabbed two beers before putting the others away.

After taking a breath to calm his nerves, Tony walked back down to the basement, assuming correctly that Gibbs hadn't moved yet. He tapped him on the shoulder with a beer. "Figured I get old waiting on you up there," he joked.

Gibbs laughed softly, "I swear I was just about to leave." He grabbed the beer, opening it on the countertop.

"It's fine Gibbs, I know your addiction with the boat - you don't need to try to hide it." Tony quipped as he followed suit and Gibbs cuffed him gently on the back of his head. "-ah! I meant it, Boss. You can keep working if you want ...I like watching you work." Tony finished, ears reddening.

"...Okay, why don't I teach you a little something, then?" Gibbs said after a beat, with a smile that promised much more than boat construction. 

Tony took a swig of beer to hide his flush, and then outstretched his arms and proclaimed, "Teach away, boss....I'm ready for anything", he added with a wink and his trademark smile.

Gibbs chuckled and slapped a hand on Tony's ass as they proceeded to spend the next hour working over the boat. Tony enjoyed it more than he would have thought, _especially_ with Gibbs’ hands on him way more than was necessary to teach. 

Gibbs was now standing behind him, hands tight on his hips, crotch grinding casually into Tony's ass as he explained the particulars between sanding different types of wood. 

"Gibbs," Tony gasped as he turned around, unable to take the teasing anymore. "Maybe we should change up our lessons?" He hinted, locking eyes with Gibbs as he rubbed their crotches together.

"Bored already, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked with a sly grin, reaching his hands down to squeeze Tony's ass.

"Mmm. More distracted, I'd say." Tony groaned as Gibbs pulled their hips tighter together, and he could clearly feel the outline of Gibbs' hard-on against his own. 

"Why don't we move this upstairs, then?" Gibbs asked and started to break away before Tony stopped him. He was too turned on already, and the thought of fucking in Gibbs’ favorite room was way too hot.

"-Or" Tony said intently, kneeling on the concrete floor in front of Gibbs, "we could start right here." Tony unbuckled Gibbs' pants slowly, mouthing his crotch as he did so. 

Gibbs groaned into the feeling, "Can't say I’m against that". He gently ran his hand through Tony's wavy hair, 'caressed' Tony might say - if he didn't know better.

Tony unzipped Gibbs' pants and pulled out his hard member from his underwear, licking the head before slowly moving to lick down the shaft to the base. Gibbs gave a guttural groan as Tony teased all around his cock, moving up and down the shaft and sucking gently just under the head. "Mmm, come on DiNozzo" Gibbs murmured, "You didn't forget how to take it in, did you?" He asked, gripping Tony's hair tighter and leading him up to the head.

"Of course not, boss." Tony whispered obediently before taking Gibbs into his mouth. He circled his tongue around the head and then took the entire length into his mouth. He had gotten _very_ accustomed to the size since they started their intermittent rendezvous. Tony sucked down to the base, moaning to pleasure Gibbs with the vibrations - knowing how Gibbs loved that. Gibbs moaned approvingly, running his hands through Tony's hair again. Tony bobbed his head up and down along Gibbs cock, sucking deeply on every upstroke with lewd noises, and appreciating the hardness and girth in his mouth, until Gibbs pulled him off.

"Hold up Tony, we don't want this to end too soon," he spoke breathily, looking at Tony's flushed face, parted lips taking shallow breaths in desire. Tony stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as Gibbs gently pushed him over to a mostly clear table. 

Tony felt the table hit the back of his thighs and leaned against it as Gibbs sucked and kissed the side of his neck, bringing out heavy moans from him. Gibbs fitted himself in between Tony's thighs, his hard cock still hanging out of his pants as he ground against Tony's own bulge.

"Gibbs," Tony moaned, wanting more than dry humping, though he was enjoying the rare kisses. Gibbs chucked and started unzipping Tony's pants as he nibbled on Tony's ear. "Don't worry, I'm getting there," he whispered huskily as he pulled out Tony's leaking cock and gently rubbed the head of it - eliciting more impatient words from Tony. Gibbs reached over, grabbed some polishing oil from the table and used it to slick up Tony's dick, pumping it slowly and tightly. Tony leaned back on his hands and just let himself enjoy the feeling of Gibbs’ hand on him, letting out deep moans.

Gibbs then pushed his own dick up against Tony's and started pumping them together, at first slowly and then picking up speed. "Gibbs ...want you inside," Tony gasped between moans. 

"Sorry Tony, ...this isn't exactly ...FDA approved ...lube." Gibbs grunted through his movements, picking up the pace a little more as Tony started thrusting into his hand, creating even more desirable friction between their cocks. "You'll have to make do with..." he finished his sentence by palming over the top or their cocks - causing a deep shiver from Tony. 

Tony didn’t reply, completely lost in the sensation, splayed out and moaning wantonly. Gibbs picked up his pace and Tony let out a groaned, "mm close, Boss," and started thrusting faster against Gibbs.

Gibbs leaned in to kiss and nip Tony's neck, pushing Tony over the edge. He whimpered as he leaned forward to grasp Gibb's shoulders, shooting cum onto both of their shirts. He nuzzled into Gibbs' shoulder as Gibbs pumped him through his orgasm and followed suit a second after.

They relaxed onto each other for a few moments as they came off their combined high. They subconsciously rubbed their now over sensitive dicks together a couple times - causing shivers of pleasure and slight pain. Once he calmed down, Gibbs tucked Tony back in his pants and then himself with a chuckle. "We should probably get washed up, we're covered in sawdust, dirt, and… " He pulled at his shirt next to where the cum was staining it for emphasis, "more". 

Tony chuckled and nodded agreement, cursing himself inside - now that he could think straight - that he pushed things down here instead of going upstairs like Gibbs had wanted originally. As much as he enjoyed dual-jacking with Gibbs, and he _really_ enjoyed it, he had been really looking forward to feeling more… filled. 

He could still remember the feeling of Gibbs moving inside him from a couple days ago, and he could feel his tired dick twitch at the thought. _‘And this was the only time Gibbs had ever invited me over’_ , he continued kicking himself as he followed Gibb's upstairs.

"Tony?" He saw Gibbs turn around in front of him, like he was waiting on an answer.

Tony gave a quick smile and nodded, "I definitely agree, boss." He looked around and saw they were in a bedroom, most likely Gibbs’ since he didn't imagine he kept up guest rooms. He tried to memorize it quickly, unsure if he’d get to see it again. Sparse wooden furniture, no clothes laying around, a book on the bedside table. Very Gibbs.

"I just said you could take a shower first and I'd clean up downstairs," Gibbs said with a laugh and handed Tony a towel.

"Ah, right, I knew... that" Tony started until Gibbs started stripping his own shirt and Tony’s mind stopped working. Since they were always just together long enough for them both to get off (and not caught), nudity hadn't really happened in such an intimate setting. 

Tony saw Gibbs' lean muscles working as he finished stripping his shirt and threw it in a laundry basket. He paused when he noticed Tony staring, his cheeks flushed. "You okay, DiNozzo?" He asked, hands on his hips and an eyebrow raised.

"Aahh no boss, you're fine - I mean I'm fine!" He corrected as he ran off into the shower, feeling like a teenage boy caught peeping. He took a quick shower, unsure what he was supposed to do afterwards. Was Gibbs just giving him a chance to clean up before he left? Or was he wanting him to stay over? Tony would definitely prefer the latter, but Gibbs could be so ...closed off. 

If this was Tony's normal first night with a chick, he would just shmooze up and convince her to let him stay if that's what he wanted. Hell, there's no way he'd be showering alone, normally. Everything with Gibbs was just so different. Maybe because he looked up to him so much as an investigator and as his boss? He didn't want to make the wrong move and look less in his eyes. Which was now causing him to act like an idiot instead, though.

He stepped out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist, carrying his dirty clothes with him. "Hey Gibbs, shower's open!" He called out as he dried his hair with a second towel, as he hoped to god Gibbs would say something to clear up his indecision.

"Great." Gibbs replied, wiping his hands as he stood in the doorway, giving Tony an approving look-over that made him suddenly feel self-conscious. Not that Tony would act that way though. 

"Like what you see, Boss?" Tony asked while flexing his wet muscles coquettishly and then winking at Gibbs. 

"I do." Gibbs answered with a chuckle, and slipped a hand across Tony's waist as he passed by to the shower. "I left some clothes I think'll fit you on the bed, have another beer while I shower." Gibbs ordered more than asked as he closed the door. 

Tony pumped a victorious fist and did as Gibbs said. The plain shirt and shorts were a little snug, but Tony hoped it just accentuated his more muscular build. 

He was tugging on his waistband and finishing up his second beer when Gibbs came down. "Too small?" Gibbs asked, hair still wet from his shower, and walked to a cupboard to pull out a bottle of Maker's Mark. "You could just take them off." He said with a sly smile as he poured 2 glasses.

"Is that why you're trying to get me drunk?" Tony teased as he took the glass Gibbs offered and sidled up close to him.

"Perhaps." Gibbs smirked, looking up into Tony's eyes as he ran an appreciative hand over his ass, both grinning lavisciously. They clinked their glasses together and drank. They chatted over their drinks, and Tony’s eyes kept drawing down to Gibbs’ lips. The alcohol warmed his body and his head started to feel fuzzy. He watched Gibbs’ lips move as he talked, watched his tongue move out to lick the alcohol off his lips. _They were so alluring._ He soon realized he had leaned down, his mouth was poised right in front of Gibbs’. He hesitantly licked at Gibbs’ bottom lip, enjoying the taste before he pushed their lips together completely, the alcohol convincing him to take what he wanted from Gibbs’ mouth.

Like nudity, kissing hadn't really happened before, especially not the way they were currently - teeth scraping and tongues intertwining, hungrily trying to get more and more from each other. Somewhere in Tony’s muddled head, he was surprised by the heavy reaction from Gibbs, whose hands had snuck into his hair and onto his lower back, pulling him closer. Tony’s body felt hotter and hotter from the intensity as Gibbs pushed him against the counter, bodies rubbing together. Gibbs sucked on his tongue, bringing a moan from Tony, and then looked up into his eyes.

"It's getting late, if you want to move this back to the bedroom." he suggested, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Tony nodded his head as he felt his half hard cock become rigid at the promise the words held and followed him into the bedroom.


	2. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs & Tony get a happy ending. In bed at least.
> 
> Direct continuation from the last chapter.

Tony had been in Gibbs’ bedroom just a few hours ago, yet it seemed so different with the room spinning from lust and bourbon. Gibbs’s hands roamed all over Tony, groping his ass, sliding under his shirt, as he ravished his mouth. Tony was more focused on getting them undressed as soon as possible. He had his own shirt half off and pants around his ankles when he pushed Gibbs onto the bed and straddled him to start working on his shirt. 

“Woah, woah! Tony, slow down. How much did you have to drink?” Gibbs protested when Tony popped a button off of his shirt in his rush. 

"Ahaha… sorry Boss, I swear I'll fix that." Tony insisted sheepishly as he worked on Gibbs' other buttons with more purposeful movements. 

"I didn't know you were such a seamstress" Gibbs quipped as he ran his hands alony Tony's sides, appreciating the position by softly thrusting against Tony's ass.

"I _am _a professional bachelor, of course I can fix a button...it might not look pretty though." Tony conceded after a beat, as he finally got Gibbs' shirt off.__

__Gibbs flipped them over, laying Tony under him on the bed. "How about we get you properly undressed? You look like a maniac." Gibbs laughed, taking off Tony's shoes and socks so that he could remove the pants from around his ankles._ _

__"I was going for the sexy ruffian look, boss. You're ruining my whole image now." Tony pouted, but didn’t hinder Gibbs as he stripped the clothes from his body. Once Gibbs had his pants off, Tony wrapped his legs around Gibbs' waist, pulling him in tight. "You must like it." He smirked as he rubbed his ass against Gibbs' stiff cock. "Mmm, ya know, I was a little worried that you wouldn't be able to get it up again so soon, old man."_ _

__"You sure are cheeky bastard with just a couple drinks in you," Gibbs admonished with a smile, giving a loud slap to Tony's thigh._ _

__Tony knew he was, but he was feeling so good - here with Gibbs, in Gibbs' bedroom, on Gibbs' bed, and, of course, the alcohol buzz blurring any inhibitions - that he couldn't keep his mouth shut._ _

__"Mmm boss, you can punish me more if you want." Tony wiggled his hips. He’d probably regret at least some of this in the morning._ _

__"I have half a mind to tie you up until you sober up," Gibbs said thoughtfully - reminiscent of all the times he threatened to leave Tony out of fieldwork - and Tony's eyes shot open with a mix of fear of having annoyed Gibbs and a slight thrill of being tied up by him._ _

__Luckily Gibbs' face showed more amusement with Tony's antics than annoyance - the bourbon must have put him in a good mood, too._ _

__"Hey, hey boss, I'm _totally_ sober. I'm just trying to move things along here - you've still got pants on, ya know. Forget how to strip already?" Tony asked playfully, sitting up to start tugging them off while kissing Gibbs' chest ...passionately._ _

__"Okay okay, Tony I got it." Gibbs chuckled and pushed Tony back down so he could get his pants off. Tony rolled over and crawled up the pillows, burying his face in Gibbs' scent._ _

__The smell made Tony’s head spin, images running through his head - Gibbs' hands on him, deep voice in his ear, breath on his neck. He felt his blood rushing straight to his cock. "Fuuuck, boss,” he let slip unabashedly._ _

__"What are you doing, Tony?" Gibbs questioned as he climbed onto the bed._ _

__"Mmm, need you boss." Tony moaned, raising his hips so that his ass was in the air. He felt the mattress dip as Gibbs crawled up behind him and grabbed his hips, pulling Tony roughly to him. He fit himself into Tony’s covered crevice, rubbing enticingly against him._ _

__"Is this what you needed?" Gibbs asked as he slid his cock up and down between Tony's cheeks._ _

__"Yess, more! Want you - need you inside." Tony groaned, pushing his hips back against Gibbs with his face still buried in the pillows. Gibbs’ smell from the bed, his hands and body on Tony, Tony felt surrounded by Gibbs and it was driving him insane._ _

__He heard the 'squish' of a bottle squirting, and then felt his boxers being pulled down. A wet finger circled his hole and then entered slowly, soon followed by a second one. Gibbs knew how much he could take._ _

__Tony moaned deeply, trying to make Gibbs move faster, gripping the sheets tightly as he moved his hips against Gibbs hands. After a few more pumps Gibbs added a third finger and then started rubbing against Tony's prostate with every couple thrusts, watching his toes curl and uncurl, his hands grip and ungrip, his head move against the pillows as the pleasure raked through him._ _

__"Gibbs!" he moaned into the pillows. “Need more… inside… please!”_ _

__"Flip over, Tony." Gibbs ordered as he slipped his fingers out. Tony obeyed, face flushing as he watched Gibbs eyes rake over his splayed out body, completely naked and breathing hard, cock wet and throbbing. Tony watched Gibbs with the same intensity, revelling in his gaze and commanding form towering over him, amazed at how different this felt from the office quickies._ _

__Gibbs stripped Tony’s boxers off and slid a hand slowly over Tony's chest. He slid it down his stomach, leaving goosebumps and shivers from the caressing touch. "Tony," he said quietly, and although Tony wasn't sure what the question was, or even if it was a question, he responded quickly with a whimpered 'yes'._ _

__Gibbs lined up and slid slowly into him, his hand pressing into Tony's lower stomach as if to feel himself enter. He quietly groaned a deep, "Fuck, Tony". Not thinking, Tony tried to muffle his own moans, but Gibbs leaned over him and moved his arm away, pressing it into the mattress. "We came here for a reason, Tony. Don't hold out on me." As if to emphasize, he thrust in - completely bottoming out to a loud cry from Tony._ _

__Gibbs made small thrusting movements without really pulling out, just fitting himself in deeper. "God, you feel so good Tony," he groaned, leaning down to lick and nip at Tony's collar bone. Tony writhed under him, loud desperate moans coming freely. His hand scratched at Gibbs' back, rushing him for more._ _

__"Gibbs!" He pleaded. Gibbs sat up and grabbed the undersides of Tony’s thighs, taking his time to knead into them as he slipped his hands down. He grabbed Tony’s hips, letting his legs rest on his arms. Tony felt his hips lifted up, Gibbs’ cock now throbbing even deeper inside._ _

__Using the new leverage he had, Gibbs slowly pulled out. Tony felt every inch of Gibbs leave, whimpering from the loss. His hands reached above to the headboard, desperately trying to get some purchase to push Gibbs back inside. The strong grip on his hips held him still though, leaving Tony helplessly squirming under Gibbs._ _

__“Need something, Tony?” Gibbs asked, heavy breathing giving away his barely-held self control._ _

__Tony’s wet eyes met Gibbs’. “Fuck me, Boss.”_ _

__Gibbs rewarded him by thrusting back inside. Tony gasped from the unexpected pressure, but didn’t have time to appreciate it as Gibbs set an intense pace. Gibbs had a tight hold on his hips as he pumped in and out, ensuring he brushed over Tony’s prostate with every thrust. Tony’s hands scrambled at the headboard, this time for support as Gibbs pounded into him mercilessly. Tony lost any coherency he had to the pleasure, just mindlessly repeating curses._ _

__Gibbs leaned over Tony as he pushed Tony’s thighs forward, flexibility Tony didn’t know he had. “Name, Tony. If you’re going... to call... something out, it better be... my name”. Tony opened his eyes at this unusual possessiveness, moaning “Gibbs” wantonly now, louder and louder as he rose to the height of his climax._ _

__He could feel Gibbs throbbing inside of him, reaching his breaking point as well. Tony reached around Gibbs’ head and pulled him into a loud, messy kiss as Tony spurted all over himself, moaning into Gibbs. His muscles tightened around the hardness inside of him, bringing Gibbs to join Tony in his climax, shooting hot inside of him._ _

__Gibbs let Tony’s legs fall around him as he relaxed, burying his face into the crook of Tony’s neck. “Gibbs, that was fantastic,” Tony said with an impressed chuckle, “I’m gonna be sore for a while.”_ _

__Gibbs rolled off of Tony with an agreeable grunt. “Tony…”_ _

__“Yeah, boss?” Tony mumbled, feeling the draw of post-orgasm sleep._ _

__“You know, you can call me Jethro when we’re not working.”_ _

__Tony was suddenly wide awake, any lasting buzz from the alcohol gone._ _

__“Je…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it, mind thrumming with the meaning of Gibbs words. He should feel happy, given a privilege very few people he knew had. Except that 90% of those people seemed to be Gibbs exes. _EX_ es. Being in the same category as all the women Gibbs didn’t have a relationship with anymore... He felt like he couldn’t stay still. “You know what we need? More booze!” Tony tried to jump up, but didn’t get very far with the shock of pain at the sudden movement. _ _

__“Booze, Tony? You realize we have work tomorrow?”_ _

__“Come on, just a nightcap! You really did a number on me, you know.” Tony groaned dramatically as he got up, slowly this time._ _

__Gibbs shot him a sharp look, and Tony gave him his most convincing puppy dog eyes. “Fine, Tony. Go get cleaned up and I’ll grab the bourbon.”_ _

__Tony kept playing up his pain until Gibbs left the room. He then walked to the bathroom, and hopped back in the shower to clean up he and Gibbs’ mess. Jethro. Ducky called him Jethro. And Fornell. But those cases… weren’t quite the same as getting on a first name basis in bed, though. THAT relationship was fleeting, at most lasting as long as Gibbs’ marriages. Not a comforting thought._ _

__When Tony came back out of the bathroom, Gibbs was sitting on the bed holding two glasses of bourbon, the bottle sitting on the side table. Tony crossed the distance to him, and grabbed one of the glasses as he straddled Gibbs’ lap._ _

__“I thought you said this was just a nightcap?”_ _

__“Alcohol always tastes better this way,” Tony answered with a suggestive smirk. “Cheers.” He clinked their glasses together before downing the liquid. Gibbs raised an eyebrow before following suit. Tony let the warmth of the bourbon calm his nerves as he grabbed the bottle to pour them both another glass. “What do you think?”_ _

__“I _think_ you’re heavy.” Tony pouted and started to shift off him when Gibbs grabbed his hips, anchoring him, “I didn’t say move. Are you going to pour us a drink, or what?” Tony chuckled and filled their glasses. _ _

__“Bottom’s up.” They drank again, and Tony moved to pour again._ _

__“How much of a nightcap is this, Tony?”_ _

__“Are you saying you can’t keep up, old man?” Tony asked teasingly, putting his arms around Gibbs’ neck. Maybe the alcohol from earlier hadn’t worn off completely._ _

__“Fine. Keep em’ coming, but it’s your ass tomorrow if you’re late.”_ _

__“Glad you think so much about my ass.” Tony gave him a sloppy kiss, suddenly wondering if he could get them both going again. “I’ve got a great idea, but we need a few more shots first.”_ _

__He started pouring._ _

__________ _

__Tony woke up to a jarring pain on the back of his head._ _

__“DiNozzo! Get up!” He heard Gibbs bark. He must have fallen asleep on a stakeout again. He swiftly pushed himself up to his hands and knees._ _

__“Just resting my eyes, Boss. Suspect hasn’t moved.” Tony opened his eyes, blinking as an unfamiliar room came into focus. Flashes of last night came back to him, along with a throbbing headache._ _

__Not a stakeout. He was in Gibbs' room, which meant... he spent the night. He mentally high fived himself. His cheer didn’t last long as Gibbs’ voice doubled his headache._ _

__"You have 5 minutes to get to work!" Gibbs shouted, and Tony heard a door slam. Tony groaned, checking the clock._ _

__10:15. He was over 2 hours late, maybe those last body shots weren’t a good idea. Worse, Gibbs was late. Gibbs was never late._ _

__He shot out of bed, Gibbs was never going to let him stay over again._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments / Critiques welcome!!!
> 
> Thanks to obscureshipyard for their wonderful edits!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Plan on adding a direct continuation as a new chapter later on!


End file.
